The present invention relates to windows, and more particularly to windows known as door lights adapted for mounting in doors.
A door light provides a window assembly in a door. Examples of known constructions are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,358 issued Aug. 7, 1973 to Lewkowitz, entitled SELF LOCKING DOOR LIGHT MOLDING; U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,801 issued May 25, 1965 to Fletcher, entitled TRIM UNIT FOR FACILITATING THE INSTALLATION OF LIGHTWEIGHT WINDOW UNITS; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,767 issued Aug. 22, 1961 to Kobil et al, entitled ADJUSTABLE PANEL MOUNTING SASH. Known constructions are of two basic types--ventilated and fixed. A fixed door light supports only stationary window glass. A ventilated door light includes a movable window sash to selectively permit the passage of air therethrough. For example, the Lewkowitz and Kobil door lights are fixed; while the Fletcher door light is ventilated. Fixed lights are used in relatively cold climates, because these units provide a relatively good weathertight insulative seal within the door. Ventilated lights are used in relatively warm climates where ventilation is frequently desired and the insulation of the unit is not of prime importance.
Known door lights are not without their drawbacks. Most notably, prior constructions are relatively complicated and therefore undesirably expensive. For example, the Fletcher construction includes a multi-piece frame including a plurality of frame segments interconnected by reinforcing corners. Installation of such door lights is relatively labor intensive, because an installer must first construct the frame and then install the constructed frame within the door opening Further, the interconnections between the various frame segments provide areas where the light is not weather tight resulting in air infiltration, decreased insulative value, and decreased resistance to water infiltration.